The Seasons
There are seven seasons on Scylus. Before the Dial of Scylus came into existence, there were only two. 'Red Summer' The Red Summer is one of the hottest seasons. During the Red Summer the daylight hours outlast the short, warm nights. During this season the common crops tend to dry up, however sand fruit and agave grows very well alongside other forms of cacti. The name of this season was gained by the way muddy earth dries into red sand and ruddy dust that creates waves of painted sandstorms. 'Equinox of Zenith' The Equinox of Zenith is a peaceful season. It is the season for flowering plants and wildflowers, often causing the world to shimmer with vibrant wildlife and a boom in animal population. Despite the lightly warmed days and cool spring-like nights, the Equinox of Zenith is most known because it is the only season that the Realm Gate opens up. 'Silent Winter' The Silent Winter is a harsh season of nearly constant snowfall and freezing temperatures. When the season changes to the Silent Winter, it is noted by a sudden massive blizzard that crossed the world and often buries people and some small villages under its snow. It whirls through the land with the speed of a hurricane and grave destruction, and once it has passed all is left coated in snow and ice, and deathly silent. 'Thunder Solstice' The moment the Thunder Solstice season comes upon Scylus, the skies begin to darken and blot out with thick almost tangible gray clouds. The turmoil of the sky often dims the world and soon the rains follow. During the Thunder Solstice the world is stricken by lightning storms and flash floods. The nights are never darker than they are during the Thunder Solstice- where there are twelve hours of daylight and twelve hours of pitch black darkness lit only by cracking lightning. 'Farmer's Harvest' The Farmer's Harvest is one of the calmer more serent of seasons. It's much like autumn, though the soils are most fertile at this point in time and crops grow faster than normal. It is usually during the Farmer's Harvest that the mass Sowing and Reaping ceremonies are done to produce enough crop to last whatever seasons may come next. 'Equinox of Scorn' The Equinox of Scorn is known as the Anger of the Immortals. It is the worst of all the seasons. During the Equinox of Scorn there are equal hours of daylight and darkness. During the daylight hours the heat is nearly unbearable, as during the night it is near freezing temperature. The air on Scylus becomes thin and hard to breathe out in open areas, making travellers often collapse when having to move between two places or when trying to seek shelter during the Equinox of Scorn. Crops wither and die and much of the wildlife falls victim to the horrendous temperature and thin atmosphere. 'Absolution Solstice' After the horror of the Equinox of Scorn comes the only predictable season. The Absolution Solstice always comes after the Equinox of Scorn. This season is calm and comfortable, like spring. Only unlike the Equinox of Zenith, the Absolution Solstice is all about tilling the earth and regrowing the crops, restoring the planet so that it serves as a good habitat again. The air returns to normal and if the world is not tended during the Absolution Solstice, it is likely that a bad season to follow could end most if not all life on Scylus. Category:Scylus Category:Dial of Scylus